On the Beat of Wings
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: A series of one shots about Balthazar and Castiel and their wings.. Contains WINGKINK
1. Chapter 1

Cas is standing in the middle of the room waiting. He hears the brush of wings and smiles knowingly. He turns around slowly and see's Balthazar standing there. Balthazar smiles at Cas slowly with a devious look on his face.

"Hello Cassie." Balthazar says.

"Balthazar." Castiel replies.

"You called me here love?" Balthazar says.

"Indeed." Cas replies.

"Did you need something darling?" Balthazar says...

Cas walks over to Balthazar slowly grinning; he shoves him against the wall roughly. Balthazar allows Cas to shove him up against the wall. He looks at Cas and grins.

"Can I help you with something Cassie?" Balthazar asks.

"Indeed." Cas replies before leaning in and capturing Balthazar's mouth with his own. Balthazar smiles knowingly against Cas's mouth and kisses him back deeply. Balthazar slides his hands into Cas wings making the Angel moan loudly. He presses deeply into the base of the wing knowing what it will do to Cas. Balthazar runs his fingers into Cas's feathers making the Angel moan loudly and deeply.

"Fuck Balthazar." Cas stutters.

Balthazar places his mouth at Cas's ear and whispers hotly against it. "I'm going to make you come without ever touching your dick darling. All I am going to have to do is touch your wings."

Cas looks at Balthazar with a grin. "You can try." He says quietly.

Balthazar backs up slowly and looks at Cas.

"Strip." He says quietly with authority.

Cas starts to take off his clothes; he takes off the trench coat folding it over the chair. He slides off the coat next folding it over the chair as well. He slowly slides the buttons undone out of his shirt, sliding that off and folding it neatly putting it in the chair. He knows he could strip with a snap of his fingers but he is enjoying doing it the old fashioned way too much. He next slides off his slacks, folding them and placing them in the chair with his shirt. Next comes off the socks and finally he's just in his boxers. He looks at Balthazar and slides them down off his hips letting them fall to the floor. He picks them up and folds them also putting them on top of the other clothes.

Balthazar walks back over to Cas and grins taking in Cas's naked vessel. Which Balthazar certainly has an appreciation for. Jimmy is toned and has a nice body. Balthazar is not one to discriminate he just likes to have a good time with anyone. Man, woman, or Angel. He slides his fingers back into Cas's wings making the Angel shudder. He works his hands up and down the wings slowly trailing his fingers through the feathers. Cas moans quietly in his throat as he feels Balthazar's fingers in his feathers. Angel's wings are very sensitive and Balthazar is hitting all his most sensitive spots. Balthazar slides his fingers inward hitting the base of Cas's wings. Cas moans loudly as this is a spot for Angels. Balthazar keeps applying pressure to Cas's wing and Cas moans loudly his legs shaking and it's hard for him to stand up. He's getting intense pleasure from this. And he's thinking Balthazar might have been right he can make him come without even touch him besides his wings.

Balthazar keeps running his fingers tips through the wings and he keeps pressing on the base of his wings with lots of pressure. Cas moans loudly and Balthazar places his mouth against Cas's ear and whispers roughly "come for me Cassie."

Cas moans loudly hearing Balthazar telling him to come he finds he can't hold back any longer and shoots cum across his stomach. Balthazar continues to stroke his wings softly now, letting Cas ride through his orgasm.

"I told you I could make you come without touching you darling." Cassie replies cockily.

"Indeed you did. That's ok I'll do the same to you next time." Cas replies.

He hears the beat of wings and turns around and Balthazar is gone leaving only him in the room.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was laying in the bed when Balthazar showed up again. He smiles at the other angel.

"Hello Balthazar," Cas says with his deep gravelly voice.

"Cassy, darling, hello," Balthazar replies.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asks.

"Had nowhere else to be, so here I am. Why, you don't want me here?" Balthazar asks.

"I didn't say that, did I?" Cas replies coolly.

Balthazar walks over to the bed and sits next to Cas.

"No, but you didn't act like you wanted me here either, love," Balthazar replies.

Cas leans towards Balthazar, sliding his fingers into the other angel's wings, yanking him closer. He kisses him slowly and deeply.

"Still think I don't want you here?" Cas asks.

"I am beginning to think you might want me here at least a little. You might have to convince me more though, darling," Balthazar replies with a grin.

Balthazar leans forward and captures Cas's mouth again, licking his lips till the angel opens up for him. Cas gasps, opening his mouth, and Balthazar snakes his tongue inside, licking against Cas's slowly, thoroughly and deeply. Cas moans against his mouth and grips the other Angel's wings tighter.

"Gonna make me come like I did you, Cas? Without even touching me except my wings?" Balthazar asks on a moan.

"Oh no, I am going to touch you quite possibly everywhere I can reach," Cas replies.

"Sounds like a plan to me, darling," Balthazar says.

Cas continues to grip Balthazar's wings, massaging inwards towards the base of them. Balthazar lets out a loud moan. Cas smiles knowingly; now it's time for him to torture Balthazar like he did to him last time. Cas stood up and stripped off his lounge pants he was wearing. He likes to be comfortable when he lies down at least.

"Strip," Cas tells Balthazar quietly.

Balthazar gets up and slides out of his shirt slowly. Cas watches, taking in all that naked skin. He shimmies out of his pants and boxer briefs, letting them slide to the floor slowly. Cas eyes the other naked angel up and down slowly, licking his lips.

He crooks his finger at Balthazar. "C'mere," he tells him.

Balthazar walks over to him, naked, his cock bobbing against his body as he goes. Cas pulls him back down on the bed by his wing. Balthazar moans low in his throat. Cas kisses him deeply, massaging the base of his wing. He smiles as he gets the desired effect. He pulls his hand back; it's glistening with oil from the glands. He wraps his hand around Balthazar and strokes him up and down slowly using the oil from his wings as lubricant.

Balthazar moans loudly as Cas starts to jerk him off using his oil. Balthazar moans loudly. Cas uses his other hand getting some more of the oil and slides it up and down on his own cock. Then he places Balthazar's hand on his hard cock, stroking the other angel's hand up and down slowly. Cas moans as Balthazar starts to stroke his cock himself. Cas and Balthazar's moans fill the room along with their heavy breathing.

"Cassy, darling, I am going to come," Balthazar moans out loudly.

"Indeed me too." Cas replies with a moan of his own.

They come seconds behind each other. Cas yanks the other man up the bed to lie next to him while they both catch their breath.

"Did you enjoy that Balthazar?" Cas asks.

"Yes, darling. Very much so," Balthazar says.

Balthazar snaps his fingers, and his clothes are suddenly back on and in place.

"Well, till next time, Cassy," Balthazar says as he disappears.

-TBC-


End file.
